It's Not Over Yet
by KenTheBarbieDoll
Summary: Captain Rogers/ Original Character. Takes place after the Avengers.


**Chapter One**

**Bronwen's POV**

I was lead out of the car I had been riding in for the last few hours by a tall guard in black. He was holding a gun. I just sighed, these kidnappers were overreacting. I already had a pretty good idea what all of this was about. The guard lead me up to a sleek looking sliding door.

"Doctor Pritchard, very glad you could make it!" Said a rather excited looking man waiting for us just on the other side of the entrance.

"I was jumped in my own home and dragged across the Atlantic! I hope you do not think I'm here by choice!" I exclaimed grumpily.

"We're very sorry for the conditions of your trip here, but you must understand it's of the vitalist importance that you're here."

"I assumed as much." I sighed. "Where are we, and who are you?" I asked the excited young man.

"We're in the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters in New York. Director Fury has requested that you be brought in. Your knowledge and expertise are required. My name is Agent Parrot. Please, come this way." he motioned for me to follow him down a long corridor.

"Is there at least somewhere I could rest, maybe have a shower? Before I'm put to work?"

"Certainly, I'll show you to your room Doctor Pritchard, just after you see Director Fury."

I sighed again, "Oh all right, lets go see Fury."

**Steve's POV**

The Director's office was even more cramped than usual. There was Agent Romanoff and Barton, together as always, and Parrot. But Doctor Banner was there as well, which I was surprised to see, and standing beside Parrot was an intriguing dark haired woman I'd never seen before.

"Ah, Captain." Said Fury as I walked into his room, "Glad you could make it." I nodded towards him and stood against the back wall.

"Glad to be here Director." I said.

"You might be wondering why I've called you all here today." Started Director Fury, his good eye looking out at us. "Well, the world is, once again in grave danger."

"Bloody hell! Get a little more dramatic why don't you?" Exclaimed a heavily accented voice. "Tell it to us straight Fury, I'll make up my own mind about whether or not the world's in danger."

I turned toward the woman I didn't recognize, surprised she stood up to Fury like that.

"Bronwen Pritchard everyone." Said Doctor Banner smiling. I grinned as well. Bronwen, I thought, what an interesting name.

The Director seemed a little put off by this interruption, but soon recovered. "We've been receiving threats from space. We don't know where from, nor do we know how they are getting sent to us. These threats are gruesome and very specific. There have been only two so far, but our intelligence reckons more will follow. I need you, Doctor Banner, and you, Doctor Pritchard, to look into decoding the signals and figuring out where these came from."

"Ah... Aliens, of course that's why I'm here." Said Doctor Pritchard. I frowned. Was this woman an expert on...aliens?

"Right, and Captain Rogers," said Fury. I directed my attention to him. "You will watch out for Doctor Pritchard and do what you can to help her and Doctor Banner."

"Yes sir, but, why does Doctor Pritchard need taking care of?" The lady did seem perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

"Yeah, you know I'm a big girl now Director." said Bronwen with a slight offended tone. "I don't need a bodyguard, especially not Captain America. No offense." she said looking over at me. She winked then looked back at Director Fury.

"One of the two threats we gotten so far were specifically directed at you Doctor Pritchard." Said the Director. "I said that you were to die."

**Bronwen's POV**

Once the meeting was finished I left Director Fury's office in a daze. Who the hell would want me dead? I quickly got my mind wrapped around it though and shook my head a little to clear it.

"Agent Parrot," I called getting his attention as he started walking down the corridor, he didn't hear me and continued walking until he turned the corner and was out of sight. "Bugger." I muttered under my breath.

"Is there a problem ma'am?" asked a voice from behind me and I turned around.

"Captain Rogers." I greeted with a smile. "Agent Parrot told me he'd show me to my room after the meeting with Fury," I motioned down the hall where Agent Parrot had just disappeared, "but he seems to have, erm, forgotten. Never mind that though," I stuck out my hand to shake his. "It's a pleasure to meet you Captain." Even though I was feeling a bit stressed out I wanted to make a good first impression, especially because we would most definitely be seeing a lot of each other in the next little while.

He took my hand and shook it firmly. I was pleased at his handshake, it was sturdy and strong. My father always said you could tell the character of a person by their handshake. I took that theory with a grain of salt, but I always thought about it whenever I did shake someone's hand for the first time.

"It's very nice to meet you too, Doctor Pritchard, it appears we will be seeing a lot of each other in the near future." his smile faltered as he realized the implications his statement. "Though I do wish it were under regular circumstances." He said, his tone apologetic. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"It's okay Captain, this is not the first time something like this has happened to me. I'm usually pretty rational, it's one of my many gifts." I told him winking. I saw a faint red blush crop up his neck onto his cheeks and I smiled to myself. "I don't suppose, Captain, that you know where my room might be?"

"No," he said and I sighed, "but I do know where we can find out."

**Steve's POV**

Doctor Pritchard was very different than anyone I'd ever met before. She was beautiful, there was no denying that. Plump, in the best ways, not one bit a rail thin, waif like girls he saw all over television and billboards. She was a woman you could hold onto, you could squeeze as you- I shook my head, it was inappropriate to have such thoughts, especially when I barely knew her. I felt my pulse quicken at the thought of getting to know her better. I would love nothing more than that.

Not only was she beautiful, she was also obviously intelligent, and quick witted. And she had should up to the Director in such a way that it made me proud of her.

"Steve, you alright there?" said Doctor Pritchard, making me jump out of my reveries. "You seem a bit... well like you're dreaming."

"Oh, umm, sorry, I was just thinking about some stuff ma'am. " I rubbed my eyes then looked her over. She was looking at me skeptically but I doubted she would push it. Her hazel eyes had dark rings around them, I imagined if I was in her position I wouldn't even have the energy to speak. "Did they tell you where your room is?" I gestured to the administrations office Doctor Pritchard had just exited.

"Yes, it's suite number 47, on the south side of the building." She yawned deeply. "Do you know where it is?"

"Yes, I should've guessed they'd put you there." I started walking the way to her suite.

"Oh, why's that?" She asked following close behind me.

"It's next to my suite. Since I'm supposed to be watching over you, it makes sense that we're close to each other at all times." I looked over at her and she nodded, yawning again. "You must be exhausted Doctor Pritchard, I never even asked where you are from."

She chuckled. "I live in London, by I'm originally from Wales. I flew in from London yesterday, arrived this morning. I've been awake for close to twenty four hours. I could use some sleep."

"No doubt ma'am!" I exclaimed. "We're almost at your room, just up a few floors."

When we got to her room, Doctor Pritchard turned around and asked me, "Which room is yours?"

"49, right beside your's. I'll be there all night if you need anything just knock." I smiled at her.

"Thank you very much Captain, I do really appreciate it." My heart jumped a little at this, she must of been pretty stressed out with everything that had happened in the last day and a half.

"It's not a problem, at all. Go, get some rest. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Captain Rogers," She said smiling.

"Goodnight Doctor Pritchard."


End file.
